baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MarioFan2019 Mania
MarioFan2019 Mania is a game that were based on Baldi's BASICS in Education and Learning and other games made by Fanon users, All of characters is MarioFan2019 (or maybe a clone) with same mechanics Characters: * MarioFandi (Baldi) * MarioFanTime (Playtime) * MarioFan2019 of the Thing (Principal of the thing) * It's a MarioFan2019 (It's a Bully) (Formely, It's a LoukaMario) * It's a MarioFandi (It's a Baldi) * MarioFanjaw (Lockjaw) * Mario "Fan" 2019ton (Midi "Bloxy" Bloxington) * MarioFan-er (Ad-er) * MarioFaner (Noober) * Filename2019 (Filename2) * MARIOFANSUU (YAYSUU) * WarioFandi (Waldi) * Mario and Faners (Art and Crafters) * Mario and Faning (Art and Craftings) * 2019th Prize (1st Prize) * Gotta Fan (Gotta Sweep) * MarioFan Copter (Cloudy Copter) * MarioFanFace (Placeface) (Secret) * Mario (Joe) (Not from Super Mario characters, It's me) * MarioTag2019 (Tag) * MarioFanFriend (Friend) * Camping MarioFandi (Camping Baldi) * Camping It's a MarioFan2019 (Camping It's a Bully) (Formely, Camping It's a LoukaMario) * Camping Mario and Faners (Camping Art and Crafters) * The Fan (The Broom) * MarioHorrorTime (Horrortime) * The SkeletonFan2019 of the Thing (The Skeleton of the Thing) * Nightmare MarioFan2019 (Nightmare Tormentor) (Formely, Nightmare LoukaMario) * Bloody MarioFandi (Bloody Baldi) * It's a MarioFanster (It's a Prankster) * Marioky Fanks (Deeky Deeks) * This is a MarioFaner (This is a Taker) * MarioFani (Harri) * MarioFanmote (Remote) * -- .- .-. .. --- ..-. .- -. ..--- ----- .---- ----. .MARIOFANPIDO2019201920 (..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970) * Camping Scout MarioFanmote (Camping Scout Remote) * MarioFan_Data2019 (Corrupted_Data211249) * Filename2018 (Filename1) * Filename2020 (Filename3) * Computer ( 2019:2019 (Computer ( BB:FUE) * Bloody MarioFani (Bloody Harri) * Camp Assistant Marofani (Camp Assistant Harri) * MarioFanPurple (Purple) * MarioFajknfqinjslvzeeJaw (????) * MarioFan2019 Tooall (Robot Tooall) * MarioFanth (Samth) * 2019 (99) * Camping It's a MarioFandi (Camping It's a Goleemt koller) * Mr. MarioFany (Mr. Luxury) * It's not a MarioFan2019 (It's not a Bully) * The Faning (The Thing) * The MarioFanrange (The Orange) * The MarioFanmato (The Tomato) * MarioFaneun (Ryeun) * MarioFanxi (Plexi) * It's a MarioFanStupid (It's a Stupid) * Mr. MarioChef (Mr. Chef) * Obligatory MarioFan2019 Voice (Obligatory Mysterious Voice) * MarioFanSoup (Kitchen Soup) * MarioFanStick (MathStick) * Mariosidian the fan (Obsidian the Dutch Angel Dragon) * VarioFandi (Valdi) * Non-MarioFan-er (Non-Ad-er) More Characters coming Soon, But you can edit Items: Coming Soon, But you can edit Mechanics: Coming Soon, But you can edit Endings: Normal Ending Just get all 7 notebooks and escape Save Us Ending Get all the questions wrong and escape. You'll come to a splash screen saying "Wow! How'd you win? MarioFan2019 wants you in his office, so he can teach you some tips!" When you turn around, you will come to a hallway and reach MarioFan2019's office, when you enter, Filename2019 will be there, and he will say this: "Oh, you found me, finally, I didn't think anyone would find me, anyways, I think you've noticed a connection. A connection...between games. Baldi's Basics, and this game, are the same thing. But MarioFan2019's got his name all over it. Even I am a rendition of this guy. I haven't been able to reach out, but since you found me, I can help you. Help us. Save us. beep I'm kinda losing connection, the game is interbeep, Please, please just restart the game and beep I'll beep everything later, just beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" The game will crash after that, when you open it again, instead of "MarioFan2019's Basics in Education and Learning" it's "You Restarted now We can Continue" when you press start, You're taken to a room, with a huge sign that says "Top Secret" there are a bunch of switches, of all the different characters, you can flip them to be normal, or their MarioFan2019 counterparts. When you flip all of them, a huge light engulfs the room, and you are taken to a white screen, where Filename2 will say "Wow. You did it. beep You saved us. You freed us of that shouting person's presence. Thank you for doing that. The end." The game then crashes and a .txt file appears in the game files. It says "Please, you have done enough. Never come back. We'll find another player." Everytime you open the game from then, it immediately crashes. The only way to play again is to reinstall the game. Are you serious. If you enconter MarioFaneun and type “AREYOUSERIOUS” you will be teleported to a bedroom with Ry in it, if you go close to him he will notice you presence and say “Are you serious? You went here? I was just on my phone looking for something! No converations, just get out.” The game will then crash after Ry jumpscares you as MarioFaneun. More ending Coming Soon, But you can edit Secrets: The MarioFan2019 Parable Rarely, once you get 2 notebooks, you'll come across a hallway with 2 open doors. One on the left, and the other on the right. A narrator will say "When MarioTag2019 came to a set of 2 open doors, he entered the door on his left." If you head to the left path, the narrator will say "And so, he found himself back in the schoolhouse. Good job, MarioTag2019." and the school continues as normal. But on the right door, he will say "This was not the correct way to the schoolhouse, and MarioTag2019 knew it perfectly well. Perhaps he just wanted to stop by MarioFanFace's room first, just to relax." You will enter the TestRoom, with MarioFanFace, and you can head out at anytime, but after you get out of the right door hallway, it closes, leaving you with no choice but to go to the left door. This is a reference to The Stanley Parable. Gallery Coming Soon, But you can add image, Which contains, Characters, Items, Poster, ETC. But no Fan-art MarioFan2019 (A.K.A. LoukaMario) Is too busy to add images Trivia There is a second game called MarioFan2019 Mania 2 There is a third game called MarioFan2019 Mania 3 You can test a Title Screen in Scratch: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/284050503 It's comfired that the game is on another plaftorm, Such as 3DS, Switch, Mobile, ETC It also comfired that this game has a new characters This game was similiar to Baldi's Basics: Fandom User EditionCategory:Games Category:MarioFan2019 creation Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved